Ingress and egress from an vehicle seat can be difficult. This is especially true with high-performance vehicles. High-performance vehicles keep the driver and passenger in place by means of snug-fitting seats. Manufacturers have traditionally used seats with larger side bolsters on high performance vehicles. Bolsters provide the side walls of the seat which create a snug fit and help hold the occupant in place. However, ingress and egress considerations have traditionally limited the size of the side bolsters. Once the seatbelts and shoulder harnesses are released it is difficult to get in and out of seats with high side bolsters.
What is needed, therefore, is a seat that allows greater ingress and egress without regard for the size and shape of the seat side bolsters.